Half Light
by ultravioletheart
Summary: After the death of her mother, Bella is forced to return to her birthplace of Forks and try to start life over.
1. Chapter 1

I've always wondered how I was going to die.

Would it be in the arms of someone I loved? Or perhaps drunk and covered in piss, passed out on the street with a needle in my arm. Maybe I'd be hit by a car, or die painfully and horribly slow like my bitch mom, Renee. She had cancer from putting her head too close to the microwave and eating a lot of burnt food. It had taken her a whole entire three months to die, of which then I could have her inheritance money that I had waited so long for.

After she had died, her gross beef head boyfriend did not want to take care of me, and so since I am only seventeen I was forced to live with Charlie, my "Daddy". I haven't seen him since I was twelve, and I was not excited.

My life had turned around so suddenly. I now had to live in rainy dreary Washington in some backwoods redneck town called Forks instead of my lively, sunny home. But at least I was rich, as I waited for Daddy to pick me up at the airport. Well, I'd be rich in a few more months. Once I turned eighteen I would finally get the money from my dead mom. I smiled at the thought, and smoked a couple cigarettes until Daddy finally showed up.

I tripped getting into his police cruiser. I put my seatbelt on, checking him out. He still had his graying mustache and strong handsome jaw like I remembered. I looked at my own self in the car mirror, at how ugly and fat I was. I was strong though, and shed only a single tear at my beastly features. I quickly unbuckled my seatbelt, feeling suicidal and depressed. As we drove back to Forks I had to suffer through a long ride of small talk and uncomfortable silence.

"I got you some purple bed sheets. Girls like purple, right?" Daddy said as he showed me my room. It looked just as I remembered it a few years ago only different.

"I prefer white," I spat at him, and hugged him. Daddy only had nine fingers because he lost one on a bet. I saw a car pull up in the driveway.

"Who's that?" I asked Daddy, looking out the window.

"It's the Blacks," Daddy said, and I squinted out the window, confused.

"They're not black, Daddy. They're Indians." I corrected him and he laughed, leading me downstairs, and I tripped on the last step.

"No, no, it's Billy Black and his son. You remember Jake, right?" he said and we met them outside in our driveway. Once I saw them I remembered; Billy Black was a quadriplegic that was paralyzed from the neck down after gambling too much, and his shirtless son was pushing him towards us.

Jacob had really long Indian hair and wolf tattoo on his shoulder. Jacob's dad reached his hand out to me and I shook it, his grip firm.

"I, remember Jacob." I said to Daddy as he talked to the cripple. I hated playing with Jacob as a kid because he was messy and poor.

When I turned back to Jacob I saw him checking me out. Jacob was kind of hot now, but he still was Native. I gave him a face that said _stop checking out my ass you gross Indian._

"Heh, caught me red handed." He joked, putting up his dirty red hands and smiling. His red skin shone in the sun. I looked him in his brown eye and giggled, pulling out a smoke and lighting it.

"Can I have… your car?" I asked, pointing with my eyes to his busted old orange truck. He nodded vigorously, totally in love with me and handed me the keys. I threw my cigarette on the ground to put it out.

"Oh my gosh; thanks!" I said but before I could respond Daddy answered.

"Bella don't you think you should be off to school now?" he asked, and I nodded. I walked over to my car, tripping on the cigarette butt I had just put out and hitting my forehead on the side leaving a dent.

"Holy cow!" I shouted, and my forehead stung. Oh heck, now I would have a huge bruise on my face for my first day of school. I was so clumsy and stupid.

I got in my car anyway, and I watched as Daddy went inside the house and Jacob wheel his dad home and I shook my car keys at him, thinking he could just ride on his dad's wheelchair to get back to the Casino.

I started driving towards my new school, thinking _maybe Forks won't be so awful after all..._

**AN: Bella is such a clutz xD lemme know what you all think of this one! **


	2. Chapter 2

As I parked my car at the school I laughed, because I didn't even have a driving license but figured since my Daddy is a cop I could do whatever I wanted. I walked into the school and immediately knew I had to go to Biology class. As I walked there I met a short Asian boy.

"Hello there, you must be Isabella Swan!" he cheered, handing me a school flyer.

"Just… Bella." I corrected him, stumbling over a pencil on the floor.

"Well, Bella, I'm the eyes and ears of this place," he said smiling.

"You must not be really good then," I joked, and stretched the corners of my eyes back, imitating his eyes.

He instantly made a face and walked hurriedly away, clearly put off at me pointing out his ethnicity. I didn't see a problem because I am from Arizona where it never rains.

Anyhow, I walked into my AP Biology class.

"You must be Miss Isabella Swan!" the teacher announced. He came closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "You may sit anywhere you like…" he whispered loudly rubbing my shoulders. I was creeped out by him and quickly sat to the safest place in the classroom by a really pale-white kid. I almost tripped on paper walking down the aisles of desks.

He was wearing sunglasses indoors, which immediately made me think he was an asshole. He wore a deep V-neck and baggy pants and he unbelievably handsome. When I sat down by him and he suddenly stiffened. I noticed his hair was the most beautiful shade of brown, and his abs peeked out from his shirt. Just then he suddenly coughed, holding his nose shut.

_This kid probably has autism or something…. _I thought as he kept eyeing me completely still. He had his hand on his mouth, not breathing. _Maybe he's on drugs? Or is having some kind of drug withdrawal? _I felt bad for him then, and reached into my backpack and handed him a joint. As he took it I touched his hand, and it was incredibly cold, like he had shoved his hand into a bucket of ice cream. I pulled my hand back rudely, shivering. _Holy heck, maybe he's anemic? _I reached into my backpack again, this time pulling out a granola bar. I was careful to place it in his hand, making sure not to touch his freezing fingers. He accepted the drugs and food, his eyes still wide and hand covering his nose and mouth. I knew I didn't smell because I shaved my armpits. _What is this guy's problem? _Just as I was about to ask for his name, the bell rang and he abruptly stood up, violently pushing past me.

I felt oddly angry at his attitude, but chalked it up to drug withdrawal and general asshole behavior.

But even as I made my way to the cafeteria, I could not stop thinking about the mysterious pale-skinned boy with his brown hair and beautiful abs.

**AN: So I took some creative liberty here, but I hope you guys still like it! Let me know about any grammar mistakes. I accept all criticism! Thanks guys :)**


	3. Chapter 3

When I entered the cafeteria everyone stared at me. A young boy with a baby face approached me.

"Isabella, right?" he smiled widely. He seemed very gay, so I took a step away from him.

"Bella," I nodded meekly. He invited me to a table with two girls and the Asian boy I had somehow offended.

One of the girls had a troll look to her. She was trying to sing but sounded awful. The wings of her eyeliner were way off and I laughed at her. She would not stop blabbering about something to do with three fingers and how her parents were rich. She told me her name was Jessica Rose Bloomhower and I could tell she was trashy and loved to talk about herself.

The other girl sitting next to Oriental had braces and wore glasses. She seemed extremely boring, and I sighed miserably, looking away. Then I noticed a table… It was the boy from Biology class and his abs were peeking out from his shirt still He was at a table with four other ivory skinned people that looked similar to him.

Jessica Rose Bloomhower must have noticed my gaze.

"Oh, I see you're ensnared by their beauty too," she laughed jealously, "They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids."

"Foster kids?" I murmured. They looked really old to be foster kids, and so they all must have failed a few years. I thought it was extremely selfless of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen to foster mentally handicapped children. That would also have explained that weird boy's behavior.

Yet I could not help continue staring at him from across the room.

"It's like a mayonnaise party over there," Gay Mike nodded, referring to their paper-white skin tone.

"Yeah, they're kind of freaky…" Jessica Rose Bloomhower said, "Like… they're together. Like dating each other."

I thought that was a little odd, but seeing as they weren't related I didn't care. Even if they were I came from Arizona so I'm really okay with it. I secretly hoped that Biology boy was single.

"That tall beefy one's name is Emmett." Gay Mike told me, licking his lips.

"And that's his girlfriend Rosalie," she added, "Looks like a total bitch. Oh, and that one with the short hair is called Alice, she's like a total manic pixie dream girl. She has like seizures some times or something. And that's her bae Jasper, he always looks like he wants to murder something and then fuck it," she said dreamily. And then she pointed to Biology boy.

"And that's Edward. Totally the hottest of the two. Must half a limp dick or something because he hasn't tried to fuck anybody yet."

I nodded, entranced. I rubbed my legs together a bit, then forced myself to look away from Edward's sexy abs.

The day continued on as normal. Only was it later that night, alone in my room under my purple covers under the moonlight that poured in from my window that I first masturbated to Edward Cullen.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke the next day and had breakfast with Daddy. I headed out to school and was greeted by Jessica Rose Bloomhower.

"You should come to the Indian Reserves with us after school." She said.

"Ew, why?" I asked, making a face.

"The beaches are great. Everybody's going to go swimming."

I agreed to go, although I thought it was really stupid. Why would people go swimming on a Reserve? Especially in this weather, you were likely to get hypothermia and die. So that's why I agreed.

I made my way to Biology class but Edward wasn't there. I looked around at the empty seats, opting to sit alone where I had last class instead of by the black kid.

I looked around the room as the class started, and then I turned to where Edward should be sitting. Suddenly – he was there!

My eyes went wide and I almost fell over in my chair.

"Today we are going to be discussing cell anatomy, more specifically the powerhouse of the cell." The teacher said. We all had microscopes at our tables.

"Ladies first," Edward said. I peered through the lens.

"Mitochondria." I said proudly.

"Mind if I look?" he asked, and I nodded. He thought I didn't know what I was talking about. He looked through the scope.

"No, it's the Golgi apparatus." He corrected me. I scowled and spit on the desk.

We had really good chemistry, and although he may have Asperger's or autism he was still very cute. We hit it off and I asked him to go to the Indian Reserves with me.

He acted really weird about it, so I dropped it. I figured he probably owed them drug money or something.

After school we went to the Reserves and Jake was there with his gang of Indians. He smiled and asked if I wanted to go meet his girlfriend Leah.

I didn't want to hang out with the boring crowd at the beach so I followed him.

We went inside his house, which was really tiny and smelly. I sat on the couch and a big German Shepherd dog ran up and greeted me, pushing its nose into my hand. It got up on the couch and laid down with its head on my lap. Jacob smiled painfully, standing in front of me.

"So, I heard you invited a Cullen." He looked anxious. "Edward."

"Yeah, so what?" I questioned, petting the dog.

"The Cullens aren't like us, Bella…" he trailed off, pacing slowly around the room. "They're… different. Dangerous.."

"Oh, I already know Edward has autism, Jake." I assured him, but he stopped and looked at me.

"No, Bella… You know the stories of my tribe, right?" he continued, "We come from wolfdogs. The Cullen's don't agree with that, but we don't like them either. I can't tell you any more, but please just be careful around them."

I nodded at what Jake said, not really understanding. I knew something was different about Edward, but if it wasn't autism… _What could it be?_

"So…" I trailed off, "Where's Leah?" I asked, because he had said he wanted me to meet her.

"Right there," he pointed to the dog on my lap. I was shocked for a second, but then understood.

"Oh, the dog is your girlfriend…" I had seen a lot stranger in Arizona, so I wasn't too surprised.

"Yeah," he said, and he knelt down and caressed the dog's face and nuzzled her nose. "She's perfect. We've been dating for a few months now. We're expecting, actually." His eyes glittered with love, and he grinned happily.

Jake looked at me. "I cannot wait to be a father." He talked of Leah so fondly; it made me wonder if I would ever find someone I loved as much as Jake loved Leah.

"Oh… looks like I have to go," I said when I saw my friend's car pull up in Jake's driveway. Gay Mike was hanging drunkenly out the window, waving for me to hurry up. I also saw Jessica Rose Bloomhower, looking equally as drunk in the driver's seat.

Jake nodded, "Be careful with the Cullen's." He said again as I exited the door.

As I left I saw him open mouth kiss Leah, and I smiled.

I got in the car, sitting as far away from Gay Mike as possible. When they dropped me home I could not stop thinking about what Jake had said to me.

"Cold… white skin… his attitude…" I said, laying in my bed in the dark. I finally had a realization. All that Jake told me made sense now, why the Indians and the Cullen's hated each other.

"The sunglasses…" I gasped, and that is when I knew.

Edward Cullen was an albino.

**AN: Bella still has some thinking to do!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: People can stop being jealous of my story and acting like bitches. You know who you are. :)**

After school I confronted Edward. After the bell rang I waited for him in the parking lot. When he arrived, I ran up to him. His abs were showing through his shirt.

"Hey, I have to ask you something…" I said slowly, and then I quickly snatched his sunglasses off and ran into the woods. I had to confront him in a secluded place; otherwise I knew he wouldn't tell me anything. So I ran as fast as I could into the forest as I heard Edward's quick steps behind me.

It was only when I was deep into the forest did I stop, heaving for air. Edward was right beside me, not out of breath. He was perfectly calm.

I finally saw his eyes then – I gasped, stricken. They were a beautiful shade of orange.

"I know what you are." I faced him. He stood tall over me, not a hint of anger on his face.

I turned away from him and gulped.

"The sunglasses, your cold pale skin," I hesitated, closing my eyes. "Your perfectly sculpted abs…"

"Say it," he challenged, his chest pressed up against my back and I could feel his cold breath on my neck. "Out loud. Say it."

I swallowed hard again, and I turned around looking him right in his orange eyes.

"Albino." I stated. He began to laugh, and then sunlight filtered through the treetops and hit him. It made him sparkle and glow and shine so bright I squinted my eyes.

I gasped, and he looked alarmed and stepped out of the light.

"I am a vampire, Bella." He choked out, falling to his knees.

_How couldn't I see this sooner? _I ran up to him and held him in my arms.

"You're not albino?" I asked, and he shook his head. "You don't have autism either?"

He laughed and we kissed intimately. I knew once our lips met that I was making out with him. He pulled me closer, grabbing my thighs.

He pulled away suddenly, squirming like a snake into the thick grass.

"Bella – I can't. I'm evil. I'm made to kill…" he blurted out, crying long icicles down his face.

"I don't care!" I shrieked, and I kissed him harder, spitting on his face. I bent down and licked his abs like a cat.

"I want you to meet my parents." He said and I got on his back as he took me to his house.

He introduced me his "siblings." Edward was very traditional and so he kept a firm grip on my arm to keep me in place beside him. He said he wanted me to marry him as soon as possible but wanted to meet Daddy first.

I could tell right away that Rosalie was a cunt. Emmett was muscular and had a huge forehead, Jasper looked like a watered down Johnny Depp, and Alice was being cute and looked like an under aged Anime character. He told me they all had powers and that he could read minds, but he couldn't hear mine.

His parents were really nice and they made me my favorite food, apple and mushroom soup.

Afterwards Edward took me to his room and we made out.

"You smell so good," he told me, rubbing his mouth on my earlobe.

"I'm wearing Fame by Gaga perfume," I answered, he laughed and poked my neck with his tongue.

"No, no little lamb. Your blood – it's so sweet like sugar."

"Oh," I said shyly. I looked him in the eyes as we made out, "I have diabetes." I confessed. It explained why he couldn't read my mind. He touched my bosoms.

We made out a bit more and almost had sex but like I said Edward is very old fashioned and wanted my dad's blessing, and so I hopped on his back and we went back to my place.

I knew, on his back that I was irrevocably and unconditionally in love with Edward Cullen.


	6. Chapter 6

"May I take your daughter's hand in marriage?" Edward, my soon to be husband asked, holding on to me tightly. I tripped on his shoe.

Daddy nodded gruffly. Edward and I smiled and kissed, and then with my dad's blessing we could finally get married. Edward gave me a drive to our forest meadow on his back.

We lay down in the flowers and he held my hand chastely.

"Bella, my love, will you marry me?" he asked unexpectantly and I cried so hard, shocked. I yelled into his perfect hairless abs.

I had never in my life thought that Edward, this beautiful shining vampire, would ever want to marry boring human Bella.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I screamed, and I kissed up his abs, passed his hair chin and to his cold mouth. He grabbed my right hand and shoved an engagement ring on it. I was so happy. I got on top of Edward and took my panties off but he stopped me.

"I want to wait until we're married." He demanded. I nodded, I thought it was kind of dumb but he's old fashioned and would only have sex with me after wedlock. I actually thought it was very hot of him. He wanted me so bad but couldn't have me yet.

Just then Daddy called and wanted me to run down and buy some weed from the Blacks at the Indian Reserve.

Edward sighed in disgust, spitting on a flower, his venom melting it.

"Why do you hate Jake so much?" I asked. He sighed again, gagging.

"It's not just Jacob, it's the whole lot of them I hate." He kicked a tall tree over and it fell down. "Those Indian's don't agree with our way of living. They do not like our necrophilia lovemaking…" he continued, "And in turn we do not approve of their bestiality. You do know how the Indians are made, right?"

Of course I knew how babies were born, but Edward seemed to be implying something more than that.

"They breed with dogs, Bella."

"But how?" I cried. Jake was such a sicko!

"They are half wolf dog, and so to make more Indians they have to breed with other dogs." That explained Jake's girlfriend and why all Indians looked so ugly.

I had to get going so Edward drove me to the Reserves, clearly displeased. We met Jake there. Edward was holding my upper arm so tight that I couldn't feel my hand. He pushed me over to Jake looking very stern. I tripped on some gravel and almost fell.

"I'll be back to pick you up in exactly a few minutes." He ordered. I nodded, slightly turned on by his possessiveness. "Don't you dare make me wait." He warned me cracking his knuckles audibly, and spun around to go hunt. I turned to Jacob who was shirtless, his abs hanging out.

"So, how much does your dad want?" he asked as he lead me to his house. His girlfriend Leah was sleeping outside in her doghouse. I saw she was wearing a pink collar with the words "Jake x Leah 4 Ever" on it.

"Uh, two grams." I said. I sat down at a table and he pulled out some weed from his backpack. I stared at his stomach and biceps.

"Jake, why didn't you ever tell me you are a werewolfdog?" I yelled, slamming my forehead into the table.

He looked alarmed, "Ah, so Cullen told you about my people… I said to stay away from him," Jake growled, flashing his yellow fangs.

"I'm getting married to him," I spat out. Jake looked confused and upset.

"He's no good for you Bella! What the hell are you thinking?!" he hollered.

"What the heck am I thinking? I love him you dumb inbred dog!" I screamed, my tears soaked my shirt.

Jacob looked so hurt and I felt bad.

"I'm so sorry Jake," I pleaded, "I like you so much, I didn't mean what I said." He nodded, reserved, and handed me the weed. At that moment I looked at Jacob – really looked at him. He was tall, red and handsome. His abs were much bigger than Edward's. I wanted to reach my hand out and touch it, but Jake spoke up.

"Looks like your _fiancé _is here," he spat. He lead me out the door. In the driveway I tripped and fell, landing on top of Jake. My soft body was touching his, straddling his hips. Jake moved underneath me to help me up and I almost moaned.

"What the fuck!?" Edward screamed, throwing me off Jacob. He picked Jake up by the scruff shaking him. Jake whimpered like a puppy and Leah started to bark.

Edward had murder in his eyes, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HAVING SEX WITH HIM!" he turned to me, threateningly.

"What - what?" I stammered, "We weren't having sex, Edward! I fell on top of Jacob by accident!" I cried, "Please let Jake go!"

Edward threw Jacob down gently, and walked right up to me grabbing my neck. I saw Jake run away dragging Leah on a leash.

"Stop lying!" He shoved his face into mine, our eyes touching. "I will not marry you Bella. I choose only to wed with one who is untouched." He turned away from me. I started to ball.

I screamed, "I am a virgin Edward! Jake and I were NOT having sex!"

"You have been deflowered. I and my family will be leaving Forks now." He said simply. I knew that Edward could only marry a virgin because of his old fashioned beliefs.

"Listen to me!" I begged, kneeling before him, "I love you, not Jake!" I cried and cried but he would not acknowledge me.

He pulled me on his back and sent me to my house. He led me up to my house and said his family would be leaving immediately and to never talk to him again, then he left out my window. I gasped and bawled, shrieking like a hamster that had been stepped on. I could not let Edward leave me. I was nothing without him.

I chased after him, running through the woods to get to the Cullen mansion, but when I arrived they were already gone. The whole house was empty, except for a few sunglasses. I punched a tree, breaking my fingernails.

I collapsed, my heart shattering into a billion pieces, tears running down my shirt as I hugged myself.

_I was too late._

_Edward was gone._

**_AN: I actually could not stop crying when I wrote this chapter. Let me know what you guys think of this._**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thanks to ****Bobbie Francies Reisen for the kind words xoxo**

I stood in the shower and looked at the scars along my wrists. I did not know how many cuts were there, only that there were not enough. I watched as the blood went down the drain and shoved a finger down my throat to throw up. I was becoming anorexic.

It had been a whole week and a half since Edward Cullen my ex-fiancé broke up with me because he thought I wasn't a virgin. Because of his upbringing he refused to marry one who was defiled before marriage. He had stupidly thought that I had given myself to that monster werewolfdog Jake. _Holy cow! _I cried and cut myself some more on my thighs so Daddy wouldn't see.

I was skipping school all the time now. I was mad at Jacob because he had caused all this by being Indian. If it weren't for him I wouldn't have lost my Edward.

I swung my fist into the wall and broke my right wrist. I didn't care… I loved the pain. It made me feel something now that _he _was gone. Gone forever just like my will to live. I forced myself to cry more then got out of the shower.

I went to school as per usual and saw Gay Mike in the parking lot having a smoke. I suddenly felt my pent up anger burst. Seeing Gay Mike smoke reminded me of Edward, because he had smoked too. I walked briskly up to Gay Mike.

"Oh! Hey Bella, you're finally at school! Where've you be—" I wound my right fist back and gave him an uppercut with my foot, kicking him in the jaw. I heard him squeal and blood spat out of his mouth and nose. I picked up the cigarette he had dropped, still red hot, and pressed it right into his cheek, giving him a Marilyn Monroe mole burn. I laughed as I heard him cry out in pain, and I strutted away to find my next victim. I went inside and saw Jessica Rose Bloomhower, making everything about her, so I took some dirt from a flowerpot in the cafeteria. I yanked her by the hair, everyone at the table gasped! Then I shoved the dirt right into her mouth.

"Eat crap!" I screamed, and ran out of the school. I saw that black kid walking towards me, so I quickly got in my car and ran him over. As I heard his body flatten under my tires, it reminded me of my days spent in Arizona with my friends. He wasn't dead because I saw him squirming in the rear view mirror. I had half a mind to reverse and finish the job, but I knew what I had to do.

If Edward wasn't going to come for me, I might as well die.

I decided the only way to kill myself would be to use Daddy's gun (since he's a cop) but he always kept it hidden from me because when I was little I would always try playing Russian roulette with the other kids.

I knew my only other option was risky, but I was desperate. I drove to my house, grabbing all the meat I could: bologna, sausage, hotdogs, steak. I put it in my backpack and drove over to the Reserves.

As I had hoped, Jacob's girlfriend was sleeping outside in her doghouse. I took a piece of meat out and lured her over to me. Once she was close enough I kicked her in the head, and yanked her fur out. She ran way yelping, and as I had expected, Jacob came running out at the sound of Leah's cries. I took my clothes off quickly.

"What the hell are you doing, Bella!" Jake demanded angrily, and then he was really horny I think once he realized I was naked. I wasted no time in taking out all the meat I had and rubbing it on my body.

Jacob was shivering in madness, angry that I had harmed his beloved Leah. He was seething in rage, uncontrollable. I smiled as I continued rubbing the beef on my body. Then he crouched down on all fours and turned into a big werewolfdog.

My plan had worked. I knew that getting Jacob angry enough would make him turn into a werewolfdog and then smell the raw meat on my body. He would then be unable to resist, and so would have to kill me.

I ran away from him into the meadow to entice him to chase me. I heard him running after me panting. I knew that this would be the end. If Edward did not want me, then what was the point? I was useless without him. I stood still and closed my eyes, waiting for Jacob's teeth to bite my neck and kill me.

But that never came. I spun around quickly and to my sickly eyes I saw it!

_Edward_ I moaned in my head. He was right before my eyes, holding Jacob by his tail. He threw him a million miles away, and then looked at me.

"What are you doing you stupid thing!" he yelled at me, grabbing my hair roughly.

"Edward," I croaked out and he took me into his cold hard arms.

"Don't cry, my love," he said, he licked my tears from my cheeks then lifted his shirt to cradle me into his abs. I was still naked.

I could not stop sobbing, and Edward comforted me. He rocked me like a newborn baby boat and carried me back to my room then lay me on the bed.

"Edward!" I shrieked like a car with really bad breaks on it. I did not stop latching on to his shirt like a parasite. I suckled on his neck, and he lay down with me on my bed.

"Look, Edward!" I said, and I spread my legs for him to look at me. I saw him glance at my hymen, as proof of my virginity.

"I am so sorry I left you Bella, I should have believed you…" he cried, snow falling from his eyes instead of tears because Vampires are very cold.

We hugged and cried for what seemed like hours. I kept touching and pulling his face, determined to burn it into my mind for eternity. I would always remember such perfection.

After a few moments I stopped crying and sat up.

"Stay with me forever?" I asked, tears raining down my cheeks.

"Always," he smiled sadly, caressing me.

"Always," I repeated, and I fell asleep for the first time in two weeks.

**AN: Sooooooo yeah I know I couldn't stand Bella being miserable any more! Please read and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thanks to the help of a friend for advice on my story! So I made Victoria diff in this chapter.**

Edward and I were dry humping in the woods by the lake (not having sex because we still weren't married yet). I was so paranoid that I forced Edward to wear a harness with a leash for fear that he would leave me again. I was just about to watch him squirt like a frozen fountain when we both heard a crack in the woods!

I thought maybe it was Jacob coming to watch us again, but I caught a flash of long blonde hair and fur. I covered my bosoms quickly and Edward got up and hissed at a pile of leaves; the wind was strong, like Daddy.

We heard another snap. Out from the woods emerged not a werewolfdog… but another vampire! Edward and her had a brief hissing war like two snakes until they stopped like two dead snakes.

"I am Danielle." The vampire announced, dripping wet (**AN: THIS IS VICTORIA)**. She was wearing a long scarf that looked like it was made out of rabbits. She cackled, circling around us.

"I'm Edward, and this is my fiancée Bella," he said, he grabbed and smooshed me up against him protectively. I could feel his chilly erection.

"Ah, a human…" Danielle smiled; I noticed that all of her teeth were pointy like a shark. I thought maybe she could breathe under water like one because she had gills on her throat and arms.

"You are on our territory so leave now or else I'll tell on you!" Edward yelled fiercely, pulling out his phone to call Carlisle, his dad.

"Don't worry, I was just leaving," she said, pouting. "Such a shame. I was hoping we all could have some fun." She winked, looking at Edward's abs. I felt so jealous that I tried to spit on her but it was so cold and windy that the spit just came back and hit me in the face. I sobbed.

"Leave. Now." Edward warned, flipping the bird at her and putting his middle fingers up. He growled and puffed his hair up like a cat to look bigger.

Danielle huffed and turned around slowly, I saw the wind blow her hair around but she still looked fabulous.

She stiffened suddenly, turning around wildly. I saw her red eyes go wide and it was then did I notice she was actually cross-eyed.

"The human!" she shrieked and did a magic voodoo dance. She opened her nostrils up big and wide and took a deep breath.

Danielle squatted, looking ready to pounce or have a shit in the woods.

"So sweet, so sugary… I must have her blood." She whisper-yelled. Edward pushed me behind him and I hit my teeth on a tree branch.

I was so confused that Danielle had been fine with my blood up until now suddenly, and I could tell Edward was thinking the same. What had set her off? Were my insulin levels to low?

That's when I felt it.

A trickle ran down my leg.

I had just started my period.

"Edward, I'm menstruating!" I wailed, flapping my arms like a crow. Edward finally understood. Danielle was just about to leap at me when all the other Cullen's arrived out of nowhere and she got real scared. She skitter scattered back on all fours like a spider.

"I will be back for you Bella!" Danielle said witchily, "And your pretty Edward too!" she jumped into the nearby lake and swam away.

"We need to get you back to the house immediately. Danielle will try to come back and kill you!" he ordered, and I went to their mansion to clean up my lady bits.

"Do you need a tampin?" Alice asked when I got back to their house.

"Actually, I'll need several." I had real bad periods so I required at least two tampins at once or else I'd bleed through my pants.

After I was clean Edward took me back to my house. Daddy was away "fishing" although I suspected he was gambling away my college fund at the Casino.

"Don't go Edward," I said, yanking on his harness with my leash. I started crying wet tears on my eyes.

"Of course." Edward sighed, rolling his eyes and laid beside me. We made out.

"Edward I'm so horny." I yelled into his mouth, and he got down and ripped my panties away.

"What are you doing I'm on my period you freak!" I sang at him, but he just looked at me with his fangs poking out from his upper lip. And then…

He started making out with my vagina! He licked and slurped up the blood and it felt so good. I could see his eyes turning a redder orange as he sucked up my menstrual blood. I came twice and he finally stopped with a loud "pop!" noise, licking his lips. He had my period blood smeared on his mouth and cheeks and I found it so hot, I bent over and kissed him sliding my tongue into his mouth. His venom tasted like when you drink orange juice after brushing your teeth. We frenched for a bit.

"I love you Edward Cullen!" I said nuzzling my ear into his nose.

"I love you Bella Swan!" he said back to me, licking his lips again.

Just then I heard a knock on the door and Daddy barged in.

"Bella!" he yelled, out of breath, his face worried. He stopped a moment and swallowed loudly, continuing. I gasped.

"Jessica Rose Bloomhower is dead!"


	9. Chapter 9

**So this chapter is pretty long hope you like it. Please read and review!**

Only Gay Mike, Asian boy and the boring girl were at Jessica Rose Bloomhower's funeral (besides Edward and I) I looked into the casket and saw her. She was like a skeleton with skin on it, totally sucked dry and her eyes were sunken. I smiled at her, thinking now she had finally become skinny like she had wanted to be when she was alive.

After the funeral I cried not because she was dead but because Danielle was after me – my blood! Edward brought me back to a restaurant and I ordered the most expensive thing on the menu because Edward was rich and didn't care. I ate a rich Garlic Steak with extra onions and Garlic soup for dessert. He tipped a couple bucks then he ran back to his mansion with me. We sat on the loveseat couch. I was still wearing 11 inch high heels from the funeral.

"There is going to be a war," he told me, "Danielle is making a huge vampire army to try and kill you." All the Cullens surrounded me, like a penguin surrounds their eggs.

"Don't worry we will protect you Bella." Alice squeaked, jumping and doing a cartwheel back flip. "She's going to attack tonight and there will be a big storm so please charge your phones!" she summersaulted out of the window.

All the Cullens nodded and prepared for the fight.

Edward leaned back on the couch, grabbing a hamster and snapping its neck.

"Yes, you will be safe," he said, and stuck a straw through the hamster's mouth and sucked on it like a juice pack, drinking its blood. "With me." He stared me down and I gulped lovingly at him.

"I need to warn Jake!" I shrieked flailing and falling off the couch I hit the floor hard but before I could feel the pain Edward used his super fast vampire speed to catch me so I didn't feel anything.

"Bella you idiot! You can't be around that stinky mutt!" He flicked my forehead hard with his fingers. He dropped me on the floor suddenly like a gentleman and I hit the ground and broke my knees.

Edward ran away, upset. I got up and ran over to the Reserves. I saw Jake shirtless, and he was laying outside with Leah in her doghouse. They were making out passionately.

"Jake there's a vampire that's trying to kill me so be safe too!" I told him and started to turn around but he galloped over to me.

"Bella, stay with me I will protect you better than those filthy leaches," he spat; his sideburns blew in the wind.

"I can't." I balled, clutching his abs. He looked at me like a dog in heat. He grabbed my hip.

"Bella… please…" he said, his grip growing stronger.

"Jacob – don't. Don't make me choose." I said pathetically, pulling away. "Because… Because I'll always choose Edward!" And with that I ran away back to my house crying.

The tears formed puddles around my bed as I cried and cried. Why did this happen to me? Why did my blood have to be so sweet? _Why couldn't I have both Edward and Jacob?_

Edward flew up into my room through the window, and held me.

"The storm is coming. The fight will be soon," he picked me up and I stopped crying. We kissed intensely. "I must bring you back to my mansion." He ran over and then we were at his house. I saw through their glass house that the wind was really bad and it was snowing which I cringed at because I am from Arizona where it never snows or rains. Just then I saw a bunch of wolfdogs appear!

"What the bloody hell!" Carlisle chirped, all the vampires confused.

"Jake and his pack came to help you fight against Danielle." I said to them obviously. We all ran outside, the vampires hissed and the werewolfdogs barked in greeting.

We all spun around when we saw Danielle leading a huge army of vampires. There had to be at least 8 vampires with her, they all had gills and sharp pointy teeth.

They charged at us and the Cullen family rushed at them. Edward threw me up a tree to keep me safe and then he joined in too but not before kissing me. I cried; for this could be the last time I would ever touch his abs again. I watched as he kicked a few vampires over and ripped their heads off and tossed it into the Bonfire of Fire where they burst into diamonds and dust. The wolfdogs howled and tore vampires apart and chased their tails. I saw Danielle run up and do another African voodoo dance and then Rosalie died! I gasped but didn't really care because she was always mean to me. Alice dueled off with three vampires and she did a karate move and their heads flew off and she killed them both. I saw a couple vampires kill five wolfdogs and they all died dead yelping. Danielle pulled out her rabbit scarf and used it to suffocate Jasper. Edward ran over to save him but it was too late. He punched Danielle in the hair but she slapped him in the abs and I cried out, my tears making slush in the snow below the tree. Edward bent over dying, and Danielle ran over and yanked me from the tree. Now all the vampires were dead except Danielle, who had me in a Willie Nelson hold, her arms around my throat.

I couldn't move or nearly breathe. Danielle laughed into my ear, and all the Cullens stopped in shock. _What are they going to do!?_

I was going to die. I knew this, and so I stared at Edward's abs, wanting it to be the last thing I saw before I was killed.

"Let me eat her now!" Danielle cheered, and she spun me around. I cried so hard. Danielle looked me in the face, and then she retracted her pointy shark teeth from her gums and aimed them at my neck, going slowly towards me.

I closed my eyes, exhaling slowly, knowing this would be it. I wouldn't ever be able to get the money from my dead mom and marry Edward or have sex with him. Then I opened my eyes angrily and spat in her mouth. How dare she kill me now?! When I was about to get married!?

But Danielle froze, scrunching her face. She coughed, grabbing her neck and gasping. She knelt down violently, scrambling around the ground not breathing, her eyes wide. She keeled over and died.

Edward ran over to me and hugged me. The Cullens picked Danielle up and threw her into the Bonfire of Fire. The wolfdogs ran back to the Reserves, where they belonged.

"But how!?" I asked, _why did Danielle die!? I was supposed to be dead right now!_

Edward held me close, our noses side by side. I breathed out in relief, kissing him.

That's when he stopped and made a disgusted face. Then we all realized.

"The garlic! That's what killed Danielle," Carlisle said.

_I killed her? Me? Stupid weak Bella Swan? _I was so shocked I fainted.

I woke up in my bed, and Edward was there making kissy faces at himself in my bedroom mirror. When he noticed I was awake he came over and cradled me into his smooth marble chest, so cold yet so good. We went outside. It was sunny and warm unlike last night. He grabbed me and made me face him. Then he knelt in the green grass, and opened up a block. I gasped!

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" he asked. I grabbed my ears and hair and started to cry, I fell to my knees beside him grabbing his stoney cheeks and kissing him.

"YES YES YES!" I screamed. He got up and we held hands walking to school.

This was the happiest day of my life.

I would be Edward Cullen's bride.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**AN: I AM NOT RACIST. A lot of you have been saying how Bella comes off as snobby and bigoted. I already explained that she is from Arizona and that is just how they think! She does not mean any harm by it. Anyway, please read and review. ALSO THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR GRAPHIC CONTENT.**

It was my wedding today and I was sucking in to fit into my wedding dress. Alice was there putting a garter up my thigh. Alice was bisexual now that Jasper died. Also Rosalie wasn't there because she was dead too. The Cullens couldn't afford a gravestone so we just threw her into the ocean.

I was tickled pink! Er, more like tickled white. _I am getting married today!_

All the _boy _vampires were having a bachelor party tonight before the wedding. I imagined what they must be doing right now but I stopped myself. If they were having vampire strippers over I DID NOT want them touching my Edward's perfect abs.

Alice finished up measuring my dress. Esme walked in, the fluorescent light reflecting off her huge forehead.

"Come on! It's time for our pre-wed party!" Esme sneezed, and she led us outside. We had a total white "white" wedding party, we tasted wine, talked about how many kids we would have and our finances. Esme kept talking about how good Carlisle was at golfing. Alice said she was seeing a girl, and we made her spill us the dirty details. We cackled and laughed and finally it was time for my wedding.

Daddy walked me down the aisle, everyone cheered and clapped and threw sand at me. I glanced at the seats and saw Oriental, boring girl, and next to Gay Mike was a picture of Jessica Rose Bloomhower (from when she was alive and still ugly). They were smiling and clapping.

Everyone was so happy that I was getting married to Edward. I started to cry happy joy tears.

We walked up to the white minister (at first it had been a black minister but I actually wanted to get married legitimately). He was very qualified, and told us our vows. Edward slammed the ring on my marriage finger.

We kissed; and then we were husband and wife. Or more like human and vampire.

Edward took me on my honeymoon after we danced and the wedding was over.

"I want to be a vampire just like you Edward!" I whined.

He was driving somewhere secretive for our honeymoon. I was so excited!

I slapped him on the face loudly. It was frigid and didn't make a noise, I only managed to break my hand and he winked at me.

"You will be a vampire soon enough Bella. I must enjoy you human first," he told me and kept driving.

We drove for a few hours and finally ended up in Rio de Janeiro. Turns out the Cullens own their own island called Isle Forks. Edward drove up to it and parked his car outside the cabin.

Edward went into the ocean, as I got ready for sex. I had already shaved my legs, my armpits, my face, and my _cookie_ but I did it again just to be super hairless. I took some deodorant and rubbed it on my vagina to make sure it smelled good for Edward. Alice packed me scanty lingerie but I decided to just go naked, because I was scared she had done something to it now that she was Bisexual.

Then…. I walked outside into the ocean.

Edward wizzed around totally in love with me all over again, we kissed and made love in the ocean. Then he took me inside and we had sex again on the bed. Since Edward is a vampire he can go without stopping. We decided to go again.

I grabbed his cold vampire cock and sucked on it so hard a little bit of venom came out. It was like sucking on an icicle. I grabbed his cold chilly balls and bounced them up and down like I was playing basketball. Edward fondled my bosoms and then I opened my legs and he placed his willy at my love dungeon.

Edward looked at me in the eyes then he went inside me. His dick was so cold; it felt like a cold statue left out in the middle of winter on the coldest day of January. It was _freezing_, I think his cock gave my vagina frost bite. But it felt so good. His cool fingers touched my bosoms and they got really hard and he bit them gently so I didn't become a vampire (darn) and then we made cold love. His sperm was like snow. It was so amazing. Edward came so hard he broke the bed and cried because it felt so good. He kissed me then told me to put my clothes on and go to bed. I did.

I got back on the bed so happy that I had lost my virginity to Edward Cullen, my now husband. I fell asleep loudly like an angry elephant crushing the bones of its masters.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: sorry I haven't been posting lately. I will not be posting unless I get 3 good reviews though because I'm very busy with school and feel that people do not appreciate me enough. READ AND REVIEW! **

I had been feeling really off all day. During sex I vomited all over Edward's chest. I didn't even realize I had to throw up until the vomit was there and all over the bed sheets. He got cleaned up while I made breakfast. (Edward doesn't eat breakfast because he is a vegan vampire). I opened the fridge and saw some eggs and bacon. I took them out and was about to fry them up when I stopped.

I put the raw bacon in my mouth and chewed. _Yum! _It tasted much better than cooked bacon. I cracked open a few eggs, licking my lips, and plopped them into my mouth. I sucked on the cold egg yolks and swallowed. _Why haven't I done this before!?_

I ripped open the fridge, eating some more uncooked bacon and pulled out some red meat. I squeezed it and lapped up the blood from it then I had a great idea. I put some eggs, the meat, and the bacon in the blender and blended it all up. I then put it in a cup and had a meat slurpee. I slurped it up, the cold chunky meat sliding down my throat and into my huge…. Belly! _WHOAH! I'M SO BLOATED AND FAT! _

I chugged the rest of the meat slushy and started to cry. I was so fat now Edward would never love me! I slapped my big fat gut and ran into the room. I began to feel sick and threw up as I ran to the bathroom to make myself throw up because I was so fat. As I ran I left behind a trail of barf and chunky meat vomit and Edward followed it into the bathroom.

I heaved and heaved and felt so sick for some reason! I cried even more, my tears filling up the toilet.

"What's wrong Bella my lovely wife?" my pale cold white vampire husband asked, rubbing my back. "Why are you crying and throwing up?"

"I'm so fat! Look!" I yelled, ripping my shirt off and slapping my big fat belly. "You will never love a fat ass like me!" I shoved my head back into the toilet and barfed some more. I couldn't help it – I felt so sick… _but why?_

"Bella," Edward began, "I would love you even if you were missing all of your fingers and had leprosy," he consoled. I stopped crying and smiled. He took me into the bedroom and we had some more sex. I didn't throw up this time though! His cum was glittery and purple.

Edward and I were lying in bed and he told me about his time in the 1920s. He reminisced over fond memories; like that he had lead a protest against women in the workplace, how he had enjoyed smuggling alcohol during the prohibition and that he had even been a part of the KKK at some point. I smiled and kissed Edward, his stories were very fun and so very much a part of him. We had sex once more. I did a spin on his dick but threw up so I stopped. Then I went to bed.

Edward woke me up in the middle of the night because I had vomited on myself in my sleep. I almost choked on my barf apparently. I woke up and rushed to the bathroom again. I was a fountain of barf! I could not stop puking everywhere. I looked at my belly, IT WAS EVEN FATTER THAN YESTERDAY!

I screeched, and Edward ran in holding me. We both stared at my fucking gigantic stomach and then my skin stretched and we saw a baby's face in it. I yanked my body away like the girl from the exorcism, peeing myself.

"What the holy heck!" I screamed. Edward and I were still sitting in my pile of piss in the bathroom.

Edward stared at my belly, unbelieving.

"I'M PREGNANT!" I cried, and skitter scattered into the kitchen, dripping in urine.

Edward called Carlisle and explained that I was pregnant. He hung up and stared at me.

"Pack your things, we are leaving now. We need to get you an abortion right away."

"What!?" I yelled confused. Edward packed all of our stuff then looked at me.

"We are killing that little fucker." He said and then we got in the car and started driving back to his mansion.

As we were leaving Isle Forks I thought to myself that even though I was pregnant, at least it had been in wedlock. At least it was Edwards.

And at that thought, that is when I realized…

I am not having this baby aborted.


End file.
